


The Son of Nightwing

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Betrayal, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cussing, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Pregnancy, Minor Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Nightmares, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Selena Kyle being a bad Bitch, She/her pronouns for reader, Sibling Rivalry, Temporary Character Death, impending doom, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Dick Grayson leaves everything behind again to have his own life in Bludhaven. He leaves behind a heartbroken Y/n, who is unknowingly pregnant. With a broken heart, she finds solace in Jason. During Levi Grayson's second birthday, his father returns, setting family tension high. and awakening Y/n's old feelings. Can the Batfamily put everything aside for their beloved baby family member? What dangers lie ahead for Levi? With Y/n's heart torn two different ways, can she make the right decision for not only her heart but for her baby boy too?(This is essentially a reworking of my Son of a God series but with the DCU. I'm going a different way with this one.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 107





	1. Welcome to Fatherhood Dick Grayson!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of my Son of a God series. I am excited to start this and see where it goes. All feedback is appreciated and I hope y'all enjoy!

Y/n’s phone rang loudly in the small Gotham city apartment. Both she and her bed partner groaned, not welcoming the morning intrusion. Once answering the phone, giving Alfred several very sleep ridden answers to his questions, and hanging up, she snuggled further into her partner’s arms.

“What’d Alfie want?” Jason’s sleepy groan reverberated through her body, his face pressed into her neck.

“Knowing the logistics for Levi’s birthday, you know how he is.” She chuckled, closing her eyes to attempt for a few more minutes of sleep.

“Mama!” The voice in the distance made both adults get up.

Y/n was the first one in the room, eyes landing on the little boy in the crib. His black hair was sticking out every which way, and his bedclothes were twisted around on his small chubby body. Bright blue eyes gazed back at her, tearing his hand away from rubbing his eyes to reach out for Y/n.

“Good Morning my love,” Whenever she was around Levi, she couldn’t help but smile at her baby boy. The past two years going by surprisingly fast. 

“Mama!” He gave her a goofy smile as she lifted him into her arms.

Jason had already set up Levi’s highchair, a sippy cup full of apple juice sitting on it.

“Jason I thought we talked about putting his chair in front of the tv?” Y/n sighed, strapping the toddler into the chair.

“Hey man, he likes his shows! Let him watch his shows!” Jason laughed, bringing in a plate of fruit and a toaster waffle for Levi.

“Jay jay!” Levi grins with his little teeth and gives a wave to his favorite person.

“Hey, there little man!” Jason’s hand patted him on the head.

Jason ran back into the kitchen and emerged with another plate, this one nearly similar to the child’s plate, just not cut into bite-sized pieces.

“For my lady,” He gave a silly bow before getting his own plate. “Ah yes, my favorite part of the morning, eating off-brand food, having a beautiful girl in my arms, and watching Paw Patrol.”

“Dog!” Levi excitedly points at the tv, kicking his little legs.

Y/n was going in to take a bite when she heard the ring of her phone again.

“I’ll be back.” She rushed to the bedroom and answered the call.

“Hello?” 

“Y/n”

“Oh, Bruce? This must be important since we’re supposed to see you in a few hours.”

“Dick’s back.”

“W-wait what?” she nearly dropped the phone at the sound of her ex-lover and baby daddy’s name.

“He came back from Bludhaven. He’s staying the next few days, if you want to postpone Levi’s birthday party to another day then just let me--”

“No,” a deep sigh came from her mouth. “It’s about time he met Levi. It is his child.”

A long silence filled the line.

“B is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m just surprised.” He cleared his throat. “Should I tell him so that we avoid any drama when you get here or..?”

“Oh, sure. That would make it easier for us. Thank you, B.”

“Of course, stay safe.”

“Love you too B.”

She prepared herself for the conversation with Jason, the man who picked the pieces of her heart up after  _ he  _ left. When Dick not only left for Bludhaven, he left Y/n to be with Kori. Jason sat with her while she cried, and screamed, and cried. He was there with her when her world was shaken with the news of her pregnancy. He showed up to every appointment, held her when Dick ignored her texts, calls, and returned her letters. Jason was her rock and she was just hoping that he wouldn’t want to kill Dick when he saw him.

“Jay, can I talk to you?” She, sat beside him, laying a hand on his thigh.

“Of course baby girl, What’s up?” He laid a hand on the back of the couch.

“I don’t know how to say this, but Dick is in Gotham, at the Manor.”

“He’s back?” Jason’s eyes stared straight ahead, blank.

“I told Bruce that it’s about time he met Levi.”

“Dick’s back and is going to meet Levi tonight.” He blinked, not moving his gaze from a space on the wall behind her.

“We’re not going to start anything, okay love?” She pulled his hands into hers, placing small kisses on the tops of his.

Blue eyes finally focused on her face, softening at the sight of her. “Okay.”

Y/n picked Levi up from his highchair, bringing him to his room. The blue room was brightly lit by the open window, his crib placed to the opposite of the window. His first and middle name painted onto the wall, Levi James, along with pictures from when he was a newborn.

Levi attempted to fight with his mom when she put on his little black tee-shirt. He tried to run away when she sat him down to put on the jean-like pants and his little black vans. Luckily, Jason was ready when she finished dressing him. She handed the older man the hat and jacket because he was less likely to fight Jason.

Once all three were ready, they loaded up into Y/n’s car. Driving across town to the Manor. Levi sang along to whatever song was playing from Jason’s phone. Although it was more gibberish than actual words. 

When arriving, Alfred welcomed them with open arms, smiling at the toddler’s cheers of “Alfie! Hi Alfie!”

“Papa!” He had yelled, running on his little legs to Bruce, who hugged him and smiled brightly at his grandson.

When Tim entered the room, Levi pointed his chubby finger at him from his place in Bruce’s arms. Tim gave hugs to Y/n and a fist bump to Jason, before stopping at Levi, ruffling his hair and chuckling at his nickname for him.

“T!”

“It’s Tim, Levi. Say, Tim.”

Damian was the next to join the group, stalking in with a scowl on his face, before grinning at his nephew and Y/n. Levi demanded to be let down at the sight of his favorite uncle. Damian scooped Levi up, swinging him around, laughing along with the toddler.

“Demon!” Levi tried his best to say ‘Damian’.

“Ha!” Jason pointed at his youngest brother, “Even a two-year-old knows that you're demon spawn.”

“Tell Jay to be quiet Levi.” Damian’s eyebrows creased and glared at Jason.

All the air in the room left when Richard Grayson walked in. He strode in with a confident demeanor. His smile froze. His body seized up. His ocean eyes were numb when they crossed Y/n’s.

In Dick Grayson’s eyes, she hadn’t changed one bit. She was just as radiant, beautiful, full of life as he remembered from two years ago. Y/n’s eyes were tired. From lack of sleep or the way life treated her, he didn’t know. She held herself high, with a blank expression on her face. Oh, how he missed the days where just a glance at him led her to smile, and nervously pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. How she sometimes would hide her flushed and heated face from him when he shamelessly flirted with her. How her eyes watered with joyful tears when he first said those three words. How she first felt curled up into his arms on a lazy winter Sunday morning. How she would grasp for his hand when they went anywhere. How she turned from him when he told her he wanted to end it. How he watched her eyes fill with unshed tears as she demanded that he get out of her sight.

“Y/n.” Dick took a small step forward.

“Dick, It’s been a while.” She gave him a tight-lipped smile.

He was going to step forward and continue their conversation when he caught a glimpse of the small boy being held by Damian. 

The boy attempted to wave, really just waving around his hand wildly.

“Hi!” He grinned.

Dick’s eyes caught Y/n’s, and he rose his brow in a silent question. ‘Is he mine?’ He was met with a nod from her.    
“Hey there buddy!” He leaned down, ruffling his hair. “What’s his name?”

“Levi”. Y/n answered, smiling at her baby boy.

“Levi Grayson huh? You’re a handsome young man. Happy birthday buddy!”

Jason hadn’t felt this way since he first became Robin, Since before he died. Jason Peter Todd was  _ jealous _ of Dick Grayson once again. Suddenly he was young and trying to be as good as Dick, and he kept  _ losing. _ Was Dick just going to waltz back into her life as if nothing happened? Was he going to replace Jason as her lover? Was he going to stay to keep Levi around him? Was he going to steal what Jason worked and prayed hard for?

_ No. No, he fucking won’t. I’ll fucking die again before I let him steal my happiness from me. _ Jason promised himself. His eyes held no softness for his elder brother. Dick would never know of the many nights that he stayed up with Y/n while she cried. He didn’t know how fucking  _ scared  _ she was when the test came back positive.  _ He _ wasn’t the one at every doctor’s appointment.  _ He  _ wasn’t the one who was in the delivery room when Levi was born. Dick Grayson didn’t become whole when Levi entered the world. Jason Todd had stood by her side and when she finally trusted him enough to let him into her heart, he fell head over heels. Jason loved her with his entire heart. He saw Levi as his own son, even if not by blood, Jason was near the past two years and watched him grow. He loved Levi with his entire heart too.

All of this could wait until after Levi’s birthday party. Jason wouldn’t ruin his little boy’s day for anything.

Not even his inevitable battle with Dick.


	2. Birthday Party or Dick Grayson's Pity Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's planning a surprise for Y/n, and Dick is planning his approach to get Y/n back.

Y/n couldn’t stop laughing no matter how hard she tried. Jason was sitting next to her, very obviously not happy, with a party hat strapped on. When Levi waddled over with the sparkly red hat in his chubby little hand and tried to put it on him, how could Jason resist? Levi had put a hat on nearly everyone. All with their respective colors. Bruce with yellow, Dick with blue, Tim with red, and Damian with green. Levi had even put one on Titus. 

Levi was currently raving to Damian about how cool Superman was, while Damian held back laughs. Bruce stood not too far away, very sad that his grandson preferred Superman over Batman. Clark Kent himself had joined the family, along with Conner and Jon, and he was enjoying Bruce’s torment.

After the arrival of the Kents and the return of the rest of the bat family, it was time for cake. Cass and Stephanie had left with Duke in tow to get a gift for their nephew and they had finally returned. The cake was something that Alfred had made himself. He put two candles on it and placed it in front of Levi who was standing on a chair with the help of his mom and Jason.

The birthday song was sung and Y/n had to stop Levi from trying to grab the fire. Everyone got cake and Y/n helped feed Levi several bites before Jason took over.

They all joined together in the living room, where a small pile of presents was sat. The first gift was from Tim, a small tricycle that Levi was just so excited about.

“Thank you, T!” Levi ran to hug his uncle.

Next was from the Kents, a small fake toolbox that Levi immediately took the hammer and started hitting Jason in the arm.

“Why? Why did you give him this? I will never forgive you for this Uncle Clark.”

“Oh hush Jason,” Y/n laughed, moving the box to the side so Levi could finish opening presents.

Bruce had gotten Levi a small play food truck, play foods, a fake register, really just everything for the boy to play restaurant. 

“Dude this is so cool.” Jason was reading the box while Levi was hugging Bruce. “Babe it can even drive around the house!”

“This is a gift for Levi, not you Jason.”

“But I’m going to be playing with him, This  _ is  _ a gift for me.”

Damian and Jon had gotten him a finger painting set, remarking that Damian could teach him how to paint. Y/n had gifted him a dress-up Superman suit. Dick, since he didn’t even know that Levi existed wasn’t able to get him anything. Duke, Cass, and Stephanie had gotten him a set of the toddler version of legos. Last but not least was Jason.

Jason had gotten Levi a set of plush superheroes. This set even included Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and the Superboys. Levi immediately tore into the box pulling out the Red Hood plush and hugging it. 

“Thank you, Dada!” Levi rushed into Jason’s arms.

“Anything for you bud!” Jason clutched him tight and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Now, this moment would have been sweet if Dick Grayson wasn’t there. Dick froze, eyes glaring at Jason. 

Dick knew that he was gone for the first 2 years of his child’s life. He knew that Levi wasn’t going to immediately start calling him ‘dad’ and loving him unconditionally. He knew that Y/n wouldn’t run into his arms and take him back as her lover. He knew everything wouldn’t go back to normal. He knew this, but why did it hurt so much?

“Thank you, guys.” Y/n smiled brightly at her family. 

The party continued normally, everyone filtering out throughout the day. Levi had eventually fallen asleep on the couch with Damian. Y/n carried Levi to the spare room that Bruce kept for him, while Jason carried Damian.

As Y/n left the room, closing the room quietly behind her, Dick appeared beside her.

“Hey Y/n.” Dick slightly smiled, feeling awkward.

“Hi, Dick.” Her arms immediately crossed in front of her to give her some sort of barrier.

“You,” He cleared his throat, “You look really good. You look happy.”

“I  _ am  _ happy,” Y/n clarified with a stern look.

“I’m happy for you.” Dick’s smile was sad, along with his eyes. “You deserve to be happy.”

“After what you put her through she does deserve something good.” Jason’s angry voice was firm and sent chills down Y/n’s spine.

Jason was leaning on the wall behind them, glaring at his older brother. Anger radiated off him in waves. His eyebrows were furrowed and his hands kept clenching and unclenching, ready to punch Dick at any moment.

Before Dick could open his mouth with a snark rebuttal, Y/n placed her hands in between the men. “Can we please have this conversation somewhere we won’t wake my baby?”

Jason grunted “Yeah and I need a smoke.” 

The trio stalked to the backyard of the Manor, tense silence filling the space in between the group.

“After what  _ I  _ put her through? We were broken up weeks before I left!” Dick pointed a finger at Jason, who was lighting up his cigarette. 

“Yeah but she tried to call you multiple times to tell you she was pregnant, even left you letters and  _ you  _ fucking ignored them. She went through those nine months scared and without the father of her unborn child.” He let the smoke fill his lungs before he breathed it out.

Y/n sighed, wanting nothing to do with this conversation. Her hands rubbed her temples, rolling her eyes at the men. “That doesn’t matter now. The past is the past guys. Yes, Dick what you did was an asshole move and it was super shitty. I refuse to have either of you fight about this. I couldn’t give less of a shit about who left who and all that. This is about Levi.”

“You’re right Y/n,” A hand went through Dick’s hair, ruffling it. “I just want you to know that I feel super shitty about everything I did. I would crawl to the end of the earth to get your forgiveness. I am ready and fully committed to being in Levi’s life.”

“He is your son,” Y/n’s hand waved, dismissing his previous declaration. “You do deserve to know him. But I refuse to let you go in and out of his life, you’re either in or out. He deserves that.”

“Don’t you dare get any ideas, Dick.” Jason took a step forward, hand clasping onto Y/n’s waist. “You may think that you can come back and have Y/n back in your arms and get to have a happy little family.  _ I  _ have prayed and worked to have Y/n in my arms and to have her love me is a privilege. You can be the father figure to Levi, he deserves to know his dad. But if you try to rip Y/n from my arms, you will rue the day that you were born. I love her with everything in my soul and to lose her would kill me.”

“Jason,” Y/n placed her hand on his chest to stop him from doing anything irrational. 

“I just want to know my son Jason. Nothing more.” Dick lied through his teeth, Jason knew this.

Dick wanted her back. He wanted his son and the love of his life back. He would have to find a way to do this without Jason finding out or Y/n knowing what he was doing. He hoped that the interactions with his son should be enough to win her over again.

Jason sent a death glare to his brother before turning to Y/n with softened eyes.

“Let’s go to bed baby.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “It’s been a long day.”

“Alright, Jay,” She relaxed in his arms, waving and saying a quick ‘good night’ to Dick.

Dick’s eyes lowered at the couple’s backs. He sighed and followed after them to get some sleep himself, and possibly mope in his sadness.

The next morning, Jason let Y/n sleep in, bringing Levi down for breakfast. He then started to search through the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Did you finally get the balls to do it?” Tim had snuck up on him, glancing at the box in Jason’s hand.

Jason growled and hid the box in the pockets of his sleep pants. “Shut the fuck up dude!”

“But are you going to finally ask her?” Tim looked at his big brother with wide and excited eyes.

“Yes, when she wakes up, I’m going to take her out on a fancy date and then come back here and ask in the gardens.” Jason had a tiny smile on his face like the lovesick puppy he was.

“I know she’ll say yes dude. You got this.” Tim gave him a thumbs up before going to join the rest of the family at the table.

Y/n had come down the stairs not too long after. She sleepily stalked down to Jason and leaned her forehead on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

“Hey, baby?” Jason didn’t move when he spoke, not wanting to let go of her.

“Yeah Jay?” Y/n mumbled, caging him in her arms.

“I set up a date for us around noon. I want you to look your prettiest, Even though I think you’re already pretty, and I’m going to show off my girl.” He held her tighter, smiling wide.

“Are the boys going to watch Levi?” She pulled her head up to question him with a raised eyebrow.

“Alfred will watch him, and the boys will also be around, but we both know it’s Alfred who is the adult.” Jason laughed.

“Oh okay, I’m going to eat some breakfast and make sure Levi is okay but then I will get ready okay love? It’s only 9 so I have plenty of time.” She let go of him when he nodded at her before she headed into the dining room.

Levi was sitting next to Damian, who was occasionally giving Levi some of his food. Tim, Dick, and Bruce were sitting in a small huddle, talking about something. Cass, Stephanie, and Duke were still asleep, the previous night going out on patrol with Bruce. Alfred had saved two seats beside Levi for Jason and Y/n.

Pleasant conversation flowed through Alfred, Damian, Jason, and Y/n. Dick had turned to stare at them before he asked the question that was on his mind.

“So Jason, Y/n, how long have you two been together?” Dick raised an eyebrow, ignoring Damian’s eye roll and Tim’s head shaking.

“Let’s see,” Y/n sat back thinking, “Levi is two, we started dating when I was seven months pregnant, so a little over two years then.”

“Best two years of my two lives.” Jason wiggled his brows and kissed her knuckles.

“Grossest two years of mine.” Damian scoffed.

Everyone except Dick started laughing. Tim pretending to wipe away a tear. Even Levi was laughing because his Uncle Damian was laughing.

“Alfred, you’re okay watching Levi right?” Y/n seemed nervous about leaving her baby.

“Miss Y/n,” Alfred smirked, “I have helped raise several children, Levi is honestly the best child I have taken care of.”

The statement was met with five different cheers of “Hey!” each Wayne boy with various expressions of hurt, Even Bruce Wayne himself.

“Master Wayne, you were a chaotic infant.” Alfred rubbed his temples as the memories came flooding back. “The number of things you threw at me when you were a baby could rival any villain you have faced.”

“Father was an awful child!” Damian’s laughs turned to silence as tears ran down his face, his laughter not stopping.

“I was not!” Bruce grumbled into his pancakes.

“I like to think I am the best Wayne child,” Damian smirked proudly, “Other than Levi of course.”

“This is not coming from the demon shit that nearly threw a fit when you were grounded from your video game and patrol.” Jason’s lopsided smile matched his eyes that sparkled with mischief.

“S-Shut up Todd!” Damian crossed his arms and pouted in his chair. 

“Alright well, If something happens or you have any questions please call me.” Y/n brushed Levi’s hair back, kissing his forehead.

“No need to worry Miss Y/n, I will have everything under control,” Alfred reassured her with a small smile.

“Okay well if I’m not needed here, I have a date to get ready for. He’s cute so I have to impress him.” She winked at Jason, who leaned back and laughed at her.

“I’ll kick his ass if he’s not there,” Jason smirked.

“Hey, no bad words in front of Levi!” Tim scolded.

Y/n couldn’t help but be happy, she and Jason hadn’t been on a real date in such a long time. Levi took up a lot of their time and the current date nights they had were just watching old tv shows after Levi falls asleep. She scurried up to Jason’s room that they had slept in the night before, and jumped in the shower.

Meanwhile downstairs, Tim, Alfred, Bruce, and Damian were hyping Jason up.

“Jason, she loves you, don't be an idiot.” Damian tsked before taking Levi outside to play with Titus.

Dick, luckily, had left when Y/n left. Making it easier to talk to Jason about the impending date.

“Jason, trust me, everything will be ready and it will go smoothly,” Tim reassured his very nervous brother.

“I’m proud of the man you have become Jason.” Bruce nodded at his child, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“I just hope I don’t make an ass out of myself.” Jason sighed, running his hand through his already disheveled hair. 

Upstairs, Y/n was almost ready. October was a chilly month for Gotham city, so she opted for warm clothes. The knock on the door was soft.   
“Baby, you ready?” Jason popped his head in, “You look amazing.”

When he fully stepped into the room, Y/n’s heart stopped. He was wearing his signature leather jacket, a tightfitting black t-shirt, black ripped jeans, and combat boots. His hair was done in his normal ‘I didn’t try’ look, the single white strand hanging over his forehead.

“It’s going to be hard to keep the girls off you today.” She grinned, walking closer to him and running a hand down his chest.

“Well I will have the most beautiful woman on my arm, they’ll know that I’m off the market.” Jason wrapped a hand around her waist, drawing her closer. “But who knows if I’ll be able to control myself if I see any man look at you.” His nose traced the side of her neck.

“Jay,” She breathed, clutching onto his leather jacket, “I thought you said we had to leave by 11:30?”

Jason’s deep chuckle echoed in her ear. “Well, baby I think you may need something to show others that you’re off-limits.”

“You are fucking gross.” They both pulled away to see Damian in the doorway. “Disgusting, imagine if your child saw you. Revolting. Tainting sweet Y/n like that Todd. Awful.”

“S-sorry Dami.” Y/n’s face heated up, embarrassed at being caught.”Let’s go, Jay.”

Jason followed after Y/n, whispering a harsh “Cockblocker.” to his younger brother who just stuck his tongue out at him.

“Does Dami not know how babies are made?” Y/n asked when they got into the car.

“I think he does,” Jason laughed, “But I also think that he sees you as his mother and to think of your mom like that is just blah. Plus I think he doesn’t want to think about how exactly Levi got here or else your baby daddy is getting a katana through his torso. Wait that may not be such a bad idea.”

“Jason,” Y/n warned, raising an eyebrow.

“I won’t I promise!” Jason held his hands up in surrender, “But if he eats my food again I may just ‘accidentally’ let it slip.” 

“Where to first, my love?” Y/n laced her fingers through his after she stopped laughing. 

“To Robinson Park!” Jason peppered kisses to her knuckles, praying to every god that today would go smoothly. 


	3. Surprises, Surprises, I Hate Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason proposes, Dick loses his cool, and a new enemy emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that you guys are liking this! If you want to see something or want something included let me know!

The cool autumn air blew Y/n’s hair back, making her shiver slightly and cling tighter to Jason’s arm. The two were strolling, hand in hand, humming, and talking about anything and everything. Making their way through the Botanical Garden, Jason stopped in the middle of it, bringing Y/n’s gaze to his.

“You remember the first time we came here?” Jason grinned at her.

“Yeah,” Y/n pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “It was right after the first appointment at the doctors. When they confirmed that I was pregnant.”

“You were so scared, so I brought you here to calm you down. We stood in this exact spot, do you remember what I told you then?”

“You said to me, ‘You Y/n L/N are the strongest woman that I know and I am absolutely sure that you can handle this. This child is so lucky to have you as their mom.’ It was so sweet.”

“I know, I’m a regular Billy Shakespeare.” He beamed at her.

“Now I wouldn’t say that Jay.” Y/n laughed, hiding it behind her hand.

“Come on Princess.” He pulled her along the path. Laughing as he tugged on her arm.

The next place they stopped was a small bookstore, they browsed each aisle and pointed out books they had read and wanted to read. 

“Now do you remember this place?” Jason raised an eyebrow, gesturing to a stack of books they were looking at.

“I remember that we used to visit this place a lot, we bought a few books for Levi here and I bought  _ What To Expect When You’re Expecting _ .”

“This is the place that I realized that I was,” He pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. “Incredibly, madly, absolutely, in love with you.”

“Jay,” She cooed, cupping his cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too, I have a few more stops on our date today but I just saw a book I think Levi would like.”

After buying several books that Jason’s eye got caught on. Most of them for Levi. Jason led Y/n to a small cafe, they got drinks and sat outside, watching the people pass on the sidewalk.

“The place where we had our first date, Jay? I’m surprised you remembered.” She reached her hand across the table and held Jason’s hand in hers.

“I remember every moment with my gal!” Jason’s mouth quirked up on one side.

“That’s a lie, Jason Peter Todd!” Y/n threw her head back as she giggled. “I asked you to do the laundry for the past two weeks and you have not even touched a sock!”

“Oh love, I remember you askin' that, I just chose not to do it.” Jason chuckled.

“What else is on the agenda today loverboy?” Y/n gazed at her lover.

Meanwhile, back at the Manor, Levi was hurriedly scribbling on a piece of paper, Dick Grayson watching him.

“Who are you drawing buddy?” Dick smiled at the way the toddler gripped the crayon.

“Momma,” He pointed at a crudely drawn person, that Dick would say looked like a muppet. “Dada,” this time, another person is drawn with a red crayon. “Uncle Dami,” A smaller figure drawn in green, “Uncle T,” Yellow, “Papa.” also in yellow, “Alfie,” Gray, “You!” he finished the line, Dick being drawn in blue.

“Dada?” Dick questioned under his breath, feeling that familiar feeling bubble up in his stomach.

Levi reached for a new piece on paper, “Imma draw Superman”

“You don’t like Batman bud? Or Nightwing.” Dick pressed.

“Batman’s scary.” Levi shook his head with furrowed brows, resembling his mom when she was frustrated. “I dunno Nightwing.” 

“Nightwing is so cool!” Dick laughed starting to talk about Nightwing.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Damian and Tim trek through the dining room, with bags in their hands.

“What are you two up to?” Dick asked, feeling uneasy at his younger brothers.

“Nothing of your concern.” Damian waved him off and continued on his way to the garden.

Dick’s brows furrowed as he turned to Levi. “You want to see what your uncles are doing?”

“Yeah!” He smiled, grabbing Dick’s hand and dragging him to the gardens.

Dick and Levi peered around a hedge, seeing Alfred, Tim, Damian, and Bruce set up a scene in a small gazebo. Tim was hanging small twinkle lights, Damian was placing candles on the ground, Alfred was setting up a small table with champagne flutes, and Bruce was looking in a bag filled with flower petals.

“What are you guys doing?” Dick stepped out so the family could see them.

All the members stopped and awkwardly glanced at each other, wondering who was going to explain.

“Dick,” Bruce stood up straight, motioning to his eldest so he could tell him in private.

“No, what’s going on?” His arms crossed and the heat in his glare could make any villain cower.

“Fine,” Bruce sighed, “Jason is proposing to Y/n tonight.” Bruce cut Dick off before he could interrupt. “I trust that you will not only let Y/n but also Jason be happy. I understand that you may still have feelings for Y/n, but I need you to not mess this up for them. I need you to swear to me that you will not tamper with this.”

Dick wanted to protest, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, to punch something. Bruce’s gaze was stern and Dick didn’t want to audibly object to the event. He just solidified his expression, letting Levi run over to Damian, He spun on his heel, turning back to the house.

“I won’t do anything.” He snarled “I’ll do you one better Bruce, I’ll take patrol tonight so you won’t have to worry.”

With that Dick stormed back into the house, hiding his fallen tears from his family. Once his door slammed, he landed a punch to the wall with a yell. Now Dick Grayson wasn’t a jealous man, sure he had his moments, but he wouldn’t consider himself a jealous man. Somehow Y/n was able to bring these feelings out of him. Jealousy, longing, absolute anger, sadness. Y/n made him want to do reckless things, like fight Jason, or throw something to ruin the set up. For now, a call and meeting with Kori will get his mind off of it.

Jason was walking Y/n down to a lake they both liked the one where he told her that he loved her. He pulled her along, both of them laughing. Once they found a spot, they sat down and Jason played music. She sat curled into his side, both of them stared at the water, humming slightly at the music.

“Dance with me baby girl,” Jason pulled her up, against his chest.

“I didn’t think you danced.” She laughed, swaying back and forth with the song that was playing.

“For you, I’d walk to the end of the Earth.” He happily nuzzled his nose against hers.

They stayed like that for a long time, letting the sounds of the lake fade, the only thing existing was them. 

As they walked back to the car, Jason’s shoulder collided with a person, making the man drop his bag and papers.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry man let me help you.” Jason gathered some files that fell out of his bag and handed it to the man.

The man stared at Jason with wide bewildered eyes, his face seemingly sunken in and that he hadn’t slept in  _ years.  _ His grey hair was pointing in every direction, beard patchy and outgrown in places. He got his papers and bag back from Jason and took a hand from Y/n who helped him up.

He patted Y/n shoulder, “Thank you, young lady, a-and you too young man. Have a good night.” and with that, he scurried off. Neither Jason nor Y/n thought anything of the encounter. Neither of them noticed the tracker on Y/n’s Jacket.

When they made it back to the house, all the lights were off, candles lighting a path of red rose petals. Y/n smiled as she pulled Jason's hand down the path. They walked through the house and into the garden, where there were lights hung from the roof of the gazebo, two glasses of champagne, and flowers littering the floor and railing of the gazebo. 

Y/n stepped into it, peering at the lights and flowers. “Jason this is so sweet.” She turned around when she was met with no response and her eyes landed on Jason, kneeling, pulling a black velvet box from his jacket.Y/n’s hands immediately flew to her mouth, muffling her gasp. Her eyes filled with tears.

“Y/n L/n, You have no idea how terrified I am right now. I have practiced it in the mirror countless times and it still scares the shit out of me. I am in love with you and these past two years have been the best in my two lives. There is nothing I wouldn’t give to wake up to you and Levi every day. I can’t imagine a day without you by my side. I don’t want to imagine a day without you. You are the reason I breathe baby girl and I truly think Y/n Todd sounds good. You make me so unbelievably happy and you make me whole. You accept me with all my faults and flaws and I can’t thank you enough for it. I don’t think a lifetime could be enough time with you. So what I’m trying to ask is, will you marry me?”

“Of course Jason.” He slipped the simple ring on her, a silver band with a ruby centered on it, and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before standing up and kissing her lips.

They pulled out of their kiss by clapping, coming from Bruce Wayne. Damian running forward to clutch onto Y/n’s leg, Tim smiling widely at his brother, giving him a thumbs up while snapping a picture, and Alfred holding Levi, both of whom were grinning.

“Congratulations.” Bruce handed them the champagne glasses, giving an approving nod to Jason.

“Everyone was in on this?” Y/n’s face heated up.

“Engagement party time!” Tim laughed, “What else would Bruce do when one of his sons is getting married then use it for publicity.”

“I mean, I’m supposed to be dead, remember.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“We can have a small one with friends and such.” Y/n laid a hand on Jason’s chest, kissing his cheek.

Across town, in a broken-down house, the man who bumped into the couple was observing their place on his map.

“I should have known that Bruce Wayne was Batman, and his sons the respective Robins. Which makes Nightwing, Dick Grayson.” His eyes were drawn to a picture of Y/n and Levi, where he tapped on Levi’s face.

“I wonder if Dick Grayson will feel the same as I did when he let my wife and children die.” He glared angrily at a picture of Dick on his corkboard, surrounded by other clues and leads and plans. “Shame that I have to put an innocent child and woman in harm's way, but if I have to crack a few eggs, then so be it.”

Dick emerged from the hotel that Kori was staying at, leaping to another building top. He fixed his rumpled suit and messy hair. Pulling out his phone to see if his family had messaged him. He was met with a picture from Tim’s Instagram. Y/n and Jason, happily smiling at each other, her engagement ring shining in the surrounding lights. It was captioned,  _ “Big brother finally got the guts to propose, congrats you two!” _

Right under that was a post from Jason’s account, a selfie of the two, Y/n planting a kiss on Jason while he held her ring clad hand in front of their lips.  _ “My sun, my moon, and my reason to breathe.”  _

Dick put his phone back in the bag before he dropped it off in a nearby safe house, planning to return for it when he got done taking his anger out of villains and criminals.


	4. Why Cupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has a relaxing day. All the bat boys fight.

Jason groaned as his eyelids fluttered open, his arm feeling like pins and needles. He wanted to shake it and get the feeling back, but Y/n’s peaceful expression with her head laid atop his bicep made him pause.

He always loved waking up to her curled against him, lips slightly parted with her breaths, eyes closed and lashes curling up, arms wrapped tightly around Jason. This time was different because now she was his  _ fiancé _ . He was going to marry the absolutely ethereal woman in his arms. He continued to memorize her features before her eyes opened, meeting him with a smile.

“Good morning my love.” Y/n’s hand came to brush up against his cheek.

“Mornin’ future Mrs. Todd.” Jason’s arms clasped onto her hips, pulling her into a soft kiss.

“Jaybird, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” She giggled against his lips, squeaking when Jason swung his leg over her and straddled her hips.

“Don’t care.” He mumbled before kissing her deeply.

Before either could get carried away, the door opened with a slam. Dick, Damian, and Levi stood in the doorway.

“Mama! Dada!” Levi cheered, launching himself into bed beside Y/n. 

“Jason can we leave you alone with Y/n for one moment without you trying to defile her.” Damian scoffed, rolling his eyes at the scene.

“I will have you know demon,” Jason glared and pointed at Dick, “That your favorite big brother has al-” He was cut off by Y/n’s hand landing over his mouth.

“Good morning you three!” She smiled awkwardly, “I was wondering- Oh my gosh Jason did you just lick my hand? That’s so gross!”

“Breakfast is ready,” Dick grumbled, stalking away.

Y/n questioned Dick’s strange behavior, before picking up Levi and joining Jason on his descent to the kitchen. Levi excitedly babbled about his day with Bruce and Alfred, telling his mom how he helped Bruce with work (he really just scribbled on scratch paper while Bruce watched, neither boys getting much done.), and how he and Alfred baked cookies.

Sitting at the table, Dick kept picking off his plate, moving his food around, not glancing up at anyone, or joining the conversation.

Tim furrowed his brows at his eldest brother, knowing that he wasn’t feeling the best about the new developments in Y/n and Jason’s relationship. Before he could think of anything to cheer him up, a familiar face walked into the dining room.

“Congrats you two!” Selena’s perfect smile lit up the room before she took Y/n in a hug. “It’s about time one of the baby bats settles down.”

“Hi, Selena,” Y/n hugged her back, showing off the ring.

“So Miss Y/n, I am taking you on a spa day, before we go out with everyone.” Selena looked down at the woman she had considered her daughter.

“Where are we going to go?” Y/n silently had been wanting a relaxing day, especially with Selena.

“A karaoke bar! Of course, Damian and Levi can’t join but Alfie here offered to babysit.” The older woman joined the family at the table, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“I will have you know that I can take care of myself just fine!” Damian scowled from behind his plate of pancakes.

“I feel bad leaving Levi again,” Y/n frowned, brushing Levi’s hair back and planting a kiss on his forehead. “Baby, are you okay staying with Alfie and Uncle Dami?” 

“Yeah!” He glanced up happily, before looking at Damian, “Uncle Dami can we play Superman and Batman again?”

“Of course! Can I be Superman this time?” Damian nodded at the youngest Wayne.

“No!” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed, “I wanna be Superman!”

Jason burst into laughter at Bruce’s very upset facial expression, “Both your child and grandchild like Superman better”.

“Dada, can you be Robin?” Levi poked Jason in the side.

This time it was Damian’s laughter that filled the dining room. “Yeah Todd, do you want to be Robin?”

Jason glared at his youngest brother before turning to Levi, “Anything for my boy.”

“Wait who can Tim and I be?” Dick asked Levi, trying to include them.

“Uncle T can be Green Lantern,” Levi then stared at Dick, “Flash!”

“Wait I want to be Flash!” Tim protested.

“Are you sure you want to stay for the great hero battle of 2020?” Selena questioned Y/n, swinging car keys around her finger.

“Let me ready,” Y/n stood up placing a kiss on Jason and Levi’s head, “Wait, Who's paying for this?”

“The credit card I stole from Bruce years ago, he hasn’t asked for it back yet.” Selena smiled and kissed Bruce on his cheek.

“Please use it wisely,” He sighed, “I don’t need more grey hair.”

“No promises.” She giggled, pulling Y/n towards her and Jason’s room.

While looking for comfy clothes to wear, Y/n froze in her spot. A familiar black hoodie lying in a forgotten corner of the closet. She slowly picked it up, memories filling her mind while the scent of Dick’s old cologne filled her senses. She pulled at the strings of the hood, the hoodie was slightly worn and worse for wear, but she couldn't help but think of what could have been.

* * *

_ Dick traipsed through her window, still in his Nightwing suit, carrying a duffle bag on his shoulder. Her apartment was small but big enough for her and her occasional stay-in boyfriend. _

_ “Honey I’m home!” Dick sang, dropping his bag on the ground. Following the sound of singing from the kitchen. _

_ “Welcome home love.” Y/n softly smiled, turning around and letting Dick pull her into his arms. _

_ “Why are you awake?” He caressed her cheek, looking at her clothing, “Is this my hoodie?” _

_ “I can’t sleep without you,” She took his face in between her hands, kissing him softly. “Wearing your clothes makes me feel safe.” _

_ “Well, I’m here now sweetheart. Let’s get you to bed.” He kissed her again, passionately pressing her against him. Before picking her up in his arms bridal style, and taking her to her bedroom. _

_ The next morning, Dick glanced down at Y/n, the rising sun illuminating her features, along with the marks Dick himself had made the night before. He was smiling, truly feeling happy with his life and how things had turned out. He let his hand comb through her hair, letting out a breathy laugh as she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. His train of thought was broken by the sound of his phone receiving a text from his duffle bag across the room. _

_ He got up slowly, being extra careful to not wake Y/n. Dick padded across the room, pulling up his boxers and pulling his phone out of the bag. Awaiting him was a text from Kori, asking for backup on a mission she was on. He glanced back at Y/n, debating telling his former teammate no, but after thinking through it, he shot a quick ‘I’ll be there soon’. He dressed in his spare clothes, and sat down on the bed, pressing kisses to Y/n’s face to wake her up. _

_ “Good morning my love.” She smiled, leaning upon her elbow before seeing his civilian clothes on. Her face developed into a frown. “What happened?” _

_ “I’m needed for backup on a mission.” He smiled apologetically, his blue eyes shining in regret. “I know I promised that I’d stay the weekend baby, but you know that I can’t just leave them hanging.” _

_ “I know Dick,” She looked away, pulling the sheets up further, and getting ready to turn around and go back to sleep. _

_ “Baby please don’t be like that.” He pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be back before you know it, and I’ll take you on the best date of your life okay? You know I love you more than anything right?” _

_ “Yeah,” She grumbled, still not meeting his eyes. _

_ Dick wanted to make it up to her, but the ringing of his phone brought his mind back to the mission. He kissed her forehead, pulling away he whispered a last “I love you” before leaving. _

* * *

Y/n is brought back to reality, by Selena shouting at her to ‘Hurry up’. She wanted to smile but she just folded the hoodie up and put it back in the corner. She pulled on one of Jason’s tee shirts and some leggings, taking a second to quell the numb feeling in her chest. It was that mission that she thinks, Dick fell back in love with Kori. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the closet.

Walking through the house with Selena, she stumbled across Dick and Levi playing. Dick had Levi on his shoulders, the toddler giggling and red in the face.

“Again!” Levi laughed and Dick pulled him from his shoulders and swung him around.

Y/n’s heart warmed with the image of Levi squealing with happiness. Dick’s eyes caught Y/n’s gaze and he put Levi down. Telling him to go play with Tim, so that he could talk with his mom.

After the toddler ran off, Dick trudged up to her, hands in his pockets.

“Hey,” He nervously smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I-um. Congrats, I hope he makes you happy.”

She glanced at her ring, “Oh thank you, he does. I hope that you and Kori are happy.”

“We broke up a few weeks ago. We’re still friends but you know.” He avoided eye contact.

“I’m sorry Dick,” She sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find someone one day.”

With that he looked into her eyes, placing his hand over hers. “My happily ever after has found hers.”

Y/n felt her face heat up, and before she could say anything, Dick turned his face away from hers and sadly laughed.

“Anyways,” He recomposed himself. “I was wondering if, on another day, we could meet up to discuss the logistics of caring for Levi. I am fully committed to being in his life and I want to fit into it along with you and Jason. I think we could work out a co-parenting thing.”

Y/n nodded, but was pulled away from the conversation by Selena with remarks of “You’re stressing her out, we need to go now.”

Dick stood for a moment, watching the place where she had just stood. His mind wandering to the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

_ “I’m sorry.” Dick couldn’t meet her eyes. She had been silent since he had uttered the two words he never thought he’d say to her. ‘Break up’. The words didn’t seem real to him or her. _

_ “Please Y/n say something.” Dick finally looked at her. Y/n’s eyes hid unshed tears, her arms were wrapped around her waist to provide some type of comfort from the hurtful words being launched her way. Dick would have been lying if he said that that image didn’t hurt his heart. This was the woman he thought he was going to marry, build a family with, and he could just hear her heartbreak from across the room. _

_ “I-it’s because of Kori isn’t it?” she whispered, looking out the window of her apartment. Avoiding catching a glimpse of the man she loved because she knew she’d break. _

_ “No Y/n it isn’t.” His hands went to his pocket. _

_ “Don’t lie to me, Richard.” Y/n snapped back to him, her eyes filled with rage now that the tears started rolling. “I deserve to know the truth. I gave 3 years of my life to you, I deserve to know why”. _

_ He winced at the use of his full name, still avoiding her eyes because if he looked into them, he would break. “Y-yes, it is. I’m so sorry Y/n I never planned on it to happen. That month on the mission reawakened my feelings for her.” _

_ “Get out.” Y/n turned away from him. _

_ “What?” He was confused, he expected to be yelled at, to be screamed at. _

_ “Get out. I don’t want to see you.” She aggressively wiped at her face. _

_ And that’s when Dick left the apartment and never came back. _

* * *

Dick’s reminiscing was shattered with the clearing of a throat behind him. He whipped around to face the angry blue eyes that belonged to none other than Jason Todd.

“What did you talk to Y/n about?” Jason’s glare was narrowed on his eldest brother.

“I told her that I wanted to discuss co-parenting with her.” Dick wasn’t  _ technically  _ lying.

“You mean with  _ us,  _ right?” Jason interrogated Dick, raising his eyebrow and stepping toward him. “He is also my son too. Even if you might not think that.”

“Yes of course.” Dick nodded before he felt anger fill his chest. “But he is my child Jason and I want to know him. And your insecurities will not get in the way of me fathering my child.”

“My insecurities?” Jason blinked, not believing what he was saying. 

“You are so scared that I may steal Y/n from you that you want me to have less of an impact on my son’s life.” Dick scoffed, rolling his eyes as Tim, Damian, and Levi entered the room.

“Dada!” Levi cheered, running to Jason and demanding to be picked up.

“I mean he’s already calling you his dad, even though you aren’t” Dick crossed his arms, annoyed at everything.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jason’s expression turned dark, holding on firmly to Levi.

“It means that no matter how hard you try, you will never truly be his fa-” 

Bruce’s stern command echoed, cutting Dick off. “That’s enough.”

Bruce strode to Jason and took Levi from him, sending him with Tim and Damian, away from the commotion.

“You are both being childish, what would Y/n say if she saw you both right now?” Bruce took on his stern Batman glare. “Jason, you need to trust that Y/n loves you. Dick is Levi’s father and you shouldn’t stop him from seeing Dick. As for you Dick, I’m not blood-related to you, and does that make less of a father? Jason has seen Levi’s first steps, first words, and has been by his and Y/n side for the past few years. He is just as much as a father to that boy as you are. I am extremely disappointed in both of you. I thought you two could be grown-ups and put the differences aside for Levi, but I guess I was wrong.”

And with that, Bruce Wayne left the room, leaving two very disgruntled boys behind.

“I’m sorry, that was a shitty thing for me to say,” Dick spoke first, turning to Jason. “I’m just so mad that I didn’t get those first few years, and hearing him call you dad just makes me feel jealous and angry.”

* * *

Jason nodded, accepting his apology wordlessly.

Across town, Selena and Y/n were enjoying a day of pampering, courtesy of Bruce Wayne. The entire spa had been emptied out, by the power of ‘Bruce Wayne’s on and off girlfriend.’

Selena leaned back on the ledge of the whirlpool, taking a small sip of the wine she was offered.

“So how has it been being in the same house as your baby daddy?” She questioned as Y/n settled in beside her.

“It’s very tense, especially between him and Jason.” She groaned, feeling the hot water soothe two years of tense muscles. “It’s like one wrong move and Jason is going to bite Dick’s head off. Stressful.”

“Well I mean the man still has feelings for you so I can see where Jason is coming from, but Dick is your baby daddy so you need him around.” Selena grinned, closing her eyes.

“I don’t know where you got that idea but he doesn’t” Y/n laughed, “And stop calling him my baby daddy, I don’t like the sound of it.”

I’m sorry hun but that man is whipped,” Selena nodded to herself, “If he wasn’t he wouldn’t have told you that cheesy line about happily ever afters.”

“You heard that?”

“Yep. He and Jason are head over heels for you doll.”

“It’s so weird because,” Y/n sighed wanting to get things off her chest. “Seeing him with Levi is like seeing the future I never got to have. I love Jason with my entire heart and being but I can’t help but wonder about what could have been.”

“Either way you’re getting good sex right?” Selena giggled at the baffled look on Y/n’s face, the younger woman sputtering for an answer.

“Selena!” She lightly smacked her arm, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, taking a moment to truly imagine what a life with Dick would have been like.

* * *

_ “Honey I’m home.” That unmistakable sing-song voice belonged to none other than Dick Grayson. He strutted through the door of an apartment, his Bludhaven Police Department uniform wrinkled from his long day at work. _

_ “Dada!” Levi’s bright blue eyes popped up from the ground, where he was playing with his action figures. _

_ “Hey there buddy! Where’s your momma?” Dick pulled Levi into his arms and sat him on his hip, pressing a kiss to his temple. _

_ “She’s in the kitchen!” Y/n’s shouted, the smell of dinner hitting Dick’s nose. _

_ While keeping Levi on his hip, he marched to the kitchen, eyes landing on the figure of a pregnant Y/n. _

_ “Hey, love.” She smiled brightly at him and their son, pulling Dick’s face down to kiss his lips. Which was followed by a small ‘ew’ from Levi. “Baby do you want to show dad what you made today?” _

_ “Yeah!” He excitedly let his dad put him down before he ran to his room. _

_ “How’s my baby,” Dick wrapped his arms around her waist, “And our baby?” He placed a hand on her visible bump. _

_ “She has not let me rest today,” Y/n brought her arms around his neck. “Has her daddy’s enthusiasm, she keeps kicking me every 5 minutes.” _

_ “We’ll have to put her in gymnastics,” He laughed, “What’s for dinner?” _

_ “Baked chicken, nothing too fancy,” She turned from him to stir something on the stove, “And you just want our children to be doing cartwheels and such in the house?” _

_ “It’s fun babe!” He followed her, resting his head on her shoulder. “They’re Graysons, acrobatics is in their blood.” _

_ “Dada look I drew you and papa!” Levi rushed in, eager to show Dick the drawing of himself and a frowning Bruce. _

_ “Why did you draw Grandpa mad?” Dick couldn’t help but chuckle at him, pulling his phone out to take a picture and send it to Bruce. _

_ “Because Papa is always mad!” Levi pointed out before attempting to copy Bruce’s brooding expression. _

_ “Okay boys, go wash up, it’s time for dinner.” Y/n shooed them out so she could start making their plates. _

_ While walking to the bathroom with Levi, Dick’s eyes caught on a framed picture of him and Y/n, happily smiling at each other. The white dress making her look like an angel, the garden of Wayne Manor dulling in comparison to her beauty. Dick seemed to fall deeper in love with her every day, especially seeing her care for their children. _

_ “Dada come on!” Levi pulled on Dick’s hand, needing his help to turn on the faucet. _

_ “Okay, bud let’s go.” Dick chuckled, following his son. _

* * *

“Oh no you won’t Superman, I run the streets of Gotham!” Damian faked a deep voice, wrapping the black blanket tighter around his neck, making sure the paper plate Batman mask was firmly on his face.

Levi laughed as Tim faked flying sounds while swinging him around. Then made fake sound effects when Levi pretended to hit Damian.

“No one hits Batman but me!” Jason swooped in, making his voice high pitched, and he took Levi from Tim’s arms, lightly throwing him on the couch.

“Alas, you have fooled my plan, Robin!” Tim had taped pieces of paper that had question marks on them to his shirt. “My master plan to mildly inconvenience Batman by making him do completely useless things for no reason. I have no choice but to call on my ally, Catwoman!”

“I’m not coming out.” Dick’s mopey voice was muffled by the couch.

“Catwoman I need you to fight Batman for me.” Tim rolled his eyes at Dick’s antics.

“I wanted to be Flash!” he whined.

“Okay fine.” Tim cleared his throat, getting back into character, “I call upon my ally Bane!”

They heard Dick gasp and fumble behind the couch, finding a backpack and putting it on, placing his hands in front of his mouth. 

He jumped out before exaggerating Bane’s voice and accent. “Yes, it is me Batman, your arch-rival from the darkness.”

“Robin get him!” Damian pointed, about to engage in the most intense fake battle of their lives when Alfred and Bruce walked in.

“What are you boys doing?” Bruce had his eyes trained on Jason, who had colored a Robin mask on himself with an eyeliner pencil.

“We’re playing superheroes.” Damian sheepishly replied.

“Okay,” Bruce went quiet before he asked, “Who can Alfred and I be?”

Tim leaned down to Damian, whispering to him before breaking out in laughter.

Damian attempted to hide his smile as he said, “Father would you like to be the Joker?”

Both Bruce and Jason were not amused.

“Hey, man sensitive subject. Especially since I’m Robin right now.” Jason scowled.

“How about Harley Quinn?” Tim was still laughing.

“I’ll be Kite Man,” Bruce mumbled, narrowing his eyes at his two youngest sons.

“You don’t want to be Ra’s Al Ghul?” Jason chuckled.

“Hey!” This time Damian spoke up, glaring holes in Jason’s head.

“Alfred can be Penguin.” Dick handed a stick to Alfred.

And with that, the game began.


	5. Oh, How Things Go to Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick fucks up karaoke night, and more shit hits the fan.

Dick was tossing back his 4th shot of vodka by the time Selena and Y/n showed up. New clothes and makeovers were galore. He nearly choked on his shot when his eyes spotted her. She was utterly beautiful. The bar lights showing the highlights and contours of her face.

“I’m going to sing Mr. Brightside.” Tim laughed next to Dick, sipping on ginger ale.

“Bruce, are you going to sing anything?” Jason asked, nursing his first glass of whiskey.

“No.” He grumbled, arms crossed but his eyes were trained on Selena.

“I’ll sing Sweet Child O’ Mine,” Jason grinned wide at Y/n and slid over in the booth so she could place herself next to him. “You look absolutely stunning princess.”

“Thanks, Jay.” Y/n lovingly gazed at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sure once Selena makes me take a few shots I’ll sing.”

“Already ahead of you.” Selena sat beside Bruce, handing Y/n a shot. The two clinking their glasses together before drinking them.

“Jay are you and Y/n going to sing a duet, because that would be cheesy as hell, and probably the way to have proposed.” Tim quirked up an eyebrow.

“There’s not enough alcohol in the world to get me drunk enough for that baby girl.”

It took zero shots for Tim to don the stage and sing Mr. Brightside and Wonderwall, one right after the other. Jason wooed the small group with his rendition of Sweet Child O’ Mine, dedicating his air guitar solo to Y/n. Selena sang a show-stopping number of Genie in a Bottle, following it up with a duet of Man! I Feel Like a Woman with Y/n. 

Y/n surprised the family with Side to Side, having Selena (begrudgingly) rapping for her. Making Jason blush by dedicating it to him while looking at him while doing her, (tipsy but nonetheless great) dancing. This followed with gagging sounds from Tim.

After begging and several glasses of alcohol, Bruce, and his slightly drunk self, sang Don’t Stand So Close, wowing his children and Selena with his resemblance to the original singer.

Dick, now in his heavily sad drunken state, decided to take the mic, singing the first song that came to mind. When I was your man by Bruno Mars.

Dick’s drunken mind was filled with memories of him and Y/n. He let his eyes close, knowing the song by heart, he let himself wallow in his mistakes and now the inevitability of losing Y/n forever. He heard his voice waver as he continued. 

Y/n’s eyes were locked onto Dick, feeling her heart clench at the sight of him so broken. He was her first love, and Y/n honest to God thought that they would be together forever. No matter how much she loved Jason, a small part of her heart would always belong to Dick, especially due to Levi. Their little boy was nearly a carbon copy of Dick, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

The past few nights that Dick had spent at the manor were some of the hardest since his parents died. The relationship that he had rekindled with Kori was filled with fights and arguments, something that was less common when he was with Y/n. There were nights that he wished he could roll over to see Y/n’s sleeping face. And if he didn’t feel like a complete asshole for that while Kori was the one occupying the bed with him. It was like everything Kori did, he couldn’t help but think about how different it was compared to Y/n. 

While laying in his old bed, he couldn’t help but let tears out, especially that first night, Levi’s birthday. After first looking at her, seeing her again after all this time made Dick’s old, burning feelings that he buried oh so long ago, reignite. He couldn’t help but think how Jason was the one holding her, kissing her, loving her, like Dick never did. God if that didn’t kill him. 

He couldn’t help but think of a different universe where they were a happy family, raising Levi together, where they were just  _ together _ . Where Dick was the one who soothed Levi when he woke up during the night, telling Y/n in a hushed voice that it was his turn. Where Dick would be the one who proposed and got to have her as Y/n  _ Grayson _ . Where he could take her on a honeymoon where he could have her all to himself. No meddling brothers, no villains, no vigilante duties, no police work, just the two of them somewhere far away.

Dick left the group in awkward silence, ducking out of the bar as fast as he could so that he could wallow in his sadness.

Someone was going to go up and lighten the mood when Y/n’s phone rang.

She stepped away to hear Damian’s frantic pleads.

“Y/n? Levi refuses to go to bed, he’s throwing a tantrum because he wants ‘SuperDog’. What is that so I can get him to go to sleep.”

“Oh shit, sorry Dami, I completely forgot to pack that. It’s his stuffed dog that has a Superman cape. I’ll be right home okay, just keep him distracted okay?”

Y/n hung up the phone, calling it a night for everyone as they headed home.

When back at the Manor, they were met with the cries of Levi.

“Momma,” He slowly walked to her, holding his arms out to be held, “I want Super Dog.”

She picked him up, resting him on her hip, comforting him, “I know baby, we’ll go get him.” She glanced at Jason, “Babe can I take the keys? I’ll take him to go get Super Dog and I’ll check that everything is okay back at the apartment.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Jason handed the car keys to her, running a hand down Levi’s back.

“No babe it’s okay, go on patrol, we’ll be just fine. We’ll be back before you know it.” She kissed his cheek and headed out with Levi.

“He’s been just fine without his stuffed animal for the past two nights, I wonder what happened?” Tim wondered aloud.

“I think you guys have been wearing him out lately, so he doesn’t really think about it because he just falls asleep.” Jason chuckled with the images of Levi falling asleep in random places around the manor. 

Dick and Damian were waiting in the cave, Damian out of costume because it was his night off, Dick was frowning, clearly troubled. Damian looked worried for his nephew, wondering why he had suddenly started crying when they were having a great time.

“He’ll be fine Damian,” Jason placed a hand on his shoulder once he had suited up.

“I know,” Damian sighed, “I don’t like hearing him upset”.

“I will swing by the apartment to make you feel better okay?” Jason nodded at his baby brother.

“Thank you, Todd,” he smiled, “I know he’ll be okay, I just have a bad feeling.”

Jason’s grappling hook made his trek across town easier, Damian’s bad feeling setting itself in Jason’s stomach. He didn’t know why he felt like something was going to happen, but he just had to see them, to make it better. With the apartment insight, he could breathe easier, until he saw the broken window.

Jason jumped through the same window, not giving mind to the broken glass. His breathing was uneven and loud, echoing in his helmet. He crept around the door frame looking for an intruder or Y/n and was met with nothing.

While on the lookout, he spotted a note sitting on the kitchen table. 

His voice wavered as he jumped on the comms, “Guys, we have a problem.”

* * *

By the time Tim, Bruce, Dick, and Damian joined them, Jason’s helmet had been discarded and he was slumped on the couch, head in his hands.

The letter was written in messy handwriting, on a crumpled piece of scratch paper.

_ “Dear Nightwing, _

_ I have your child, truly a precious one. And your former lover, she put up a marvelous fight but she was no match for me. I have been following you three for a year since Nightwing ruined my life. I have figured out your secret identities, so Dick Grayson, I need you to go to the outskirts of the remains of Arkham City. No Batman, Red Hood, or Robins. There is a blue house east of the gates, that is where I will be waiting. You have 48 hours to meet me there. Time is of the essence if you want your loved ones back without harm befalling on them. I am not low enough to harm the child, but I’m afraid Miss Y/n will not be entirely safe. I am awaiting your arrival. _

_ -Insomniac” _

“Who the fuck is Insomniac Dick?” Jason could hold his anger back, pulling Dick’s collar so that the two were face to face.

“I t-truly don’t know,” Dick was wrecking his brain for the mention of the name and was coming up empty-handed.

“Why the  _ hell _ did they take them, Dick? What did you do?” Jason was seething mad, ready to pummel Dick into a pulp.

Bruce pulled Jason away, standing in front of him to block him for his elder brother. He laid his hands on his shoulders, tearing his attention away from him.

“Jason, losing your temper will not help us right now. Punishing Dick for something that he doesn’t know won’t help either. I need you to get your head on straight so we can have them back safely.” 

“I know that B but-”

Damian’s sob cut him off, he was holding Levi’s discarded stuffed animal, most likely dropped as they were being taken away. 

The family was shocked by the emotions running through the normally stoic child, Dick jumping forward and enveloping him in an embrace. Hiding his own tears in Damian’s hair.

As efficient as ever, Tim’s own fears sat on the back burner as he found stray fingerprints. After analysis, Tim had the name and details of the person responsible.

“Vance Adams, Age 52. Born December 17, 1968, in Bludhaven. His mother died when he was young, he grew up with his overworking father. He was employed by Gotham University for 17 years before he was forced to resign. He was the professor of Neuroscience, obsessed with the effect of sleep deprivation on the human mind. He had a superior intellect that would shock even Edward Nigma. It says here that his wife and both his sons were killed in a bank robbery in Bludhaven. They were killed shortly before Nightwing showed up.” Tim finished his discovery with a loud exhale.

“Let’s go kill this sick son of a bitch.” Jason reached for his helmet before Bruce and Dick stopped him.

“Jason no.” Bruce’s stern voice told them that he wouldn’t change his mind.

“You got to be fucking kidding me B!” He scoffed, “The asshole kidnapped and threatens to hurt your grandchild and your future daughter in law, and you want the bastard to live? How can you live with yourself if they end up hurt by them?” Jason stepped back.

“We will be on standby when Dick goes to see him, if Y/n and Levi are there, we can distract him and we can safely remove them from the hideout. There is no need to take his life, he can rot in Blackgate.” Bruce firmly gripped Jason’s forearm.

“If anything happens to them I will never forgive you or Dick.” Jason finally relented after several moments of tense silence. “If there's any mark on either of them, I will return the favor ten-fold on that bastard.”

“What the hell are we waiting for?” Dick sniffled, pulling Damian into his side. His now tearstained face set in a determined line.

The trek across town was filled with silence, each boy tense with uncertain anger and concern for their family members.

* * *

“What the hell is your problem?” Y/n was curled around Levi, prepared for whatever this strange man decided to do.

“My problem is with your former lover, and the only way to get to him,” The man’s voice was hoarse, rough without days of use. “Is through you and your child. You need not worry about harm coming to him, I am not a  _ monster _ .” He scoffed.

“What are you planning to do to him,” She held Levi tighter in her grip, “Nightwing, what did he do to you?”

The man’s blue-gray eyes darkened, his shaggy grey hair falling in his face to cover the sinister smirk, the scar on his left cheekbone burned and he reached to scratch at it harshly. His skin looked draped over him, like he hadn’t eaten in years, the pale waxen skin pulling at the corners of his mouth. His teeth were brown due to years of smoking to relieve stress. His face was sunken in, the dark circles around his eyes giving him the appearance of a skeleton.

“I am planning to torture Dick Grayson the same way I was when he killed my wife and child.” His eyes were bloodshot, he seemed to never blink. “Now I am quite tired of answering your questions”.

With a hard stare in her eyes, she fell to the side, asleep. He slung her over his shoulder, before picking up Levi, who he had put to sleep before he kidnapped them. He trekked to another room and laid them on a mattress that sat on the floor. Leaving them in the room, he locked the door from the outside, fixing his button-up and using eye drops. He raised a shaky hand to his mouth, lit his cigarette, and sat in a weathered living chair.

When Nightwing arrived, the man did not open his eyes, he just smiled, before he stood up, stomping out his cigarette.

“Where are they?” Nightwing’s escrima sticks were already out and ready for a battle with this man.

“Right to the point aren’t you Mr.Grayson?” His eyes opened, “We haven’t even been properly acquainted, of course, I know everything about you, but isn’t that just poor manners?”

“I am not going to ask again. Where are they?” 

“Take a seat Mr.Grayson.” With a stare, Dick’s body moved without his permission, sitting him down in the chair and not moving.

“What the fuck is this?” Dick angrily spat.

“You see, I studied Neuroscience, I know how to use your mind against you. I am Professor Lance Adams, or Insomniac as I signed. I have gone 2 years without sleep, and due to that, I have unlocked the secret to mind control.”

“Dude that’s impossible,” Dick rolled his eyes, “2 years? After like 2 days you see hallucinations.”

Insomniac glared at Dick, “I did not ask for your input. I have my ways, that you wouldn’t be able to comprehend. As I was going to say, you are the reason my life went to  _ shit _ . Dick Grayson, you killed my children and my wife.”

Dick sighed, “I am truly sorry that I wasn’t able to save them.”

“You will be soon.” Insomniac sneered. Snapping his fingers, two people immersed from a door to the side of him. 

With the way these people acted, Dick could have been fooled by thinking Professor Pyg was a part of this. These people had gauze over their face, except their eyes. When Dick looked into their eyes, he felt a sense of dread fill him.

“I have been doing a small study on sleep deprivation, using some of my former students. I wanted to see how normal humans would react instead of my own superior mind.”

Dick’s stomach dropped, these people had families that had no idea where they were.

“..and now they will assist me with your torture, and with the murder of your lover.”


	6. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfam kicks some ass, and Y/n deals with a random confession, along with fluff between Dami and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alludes to death  
> few flashbacks and soft Damian

“Where the fuck are they?” Jason barked at his family.

Bruce seemed to be surveying the house, “They’re in a separate room from Dick, they're unconscious. Nightwing is surrounded by several hostels, one of which is Adams. Red hood, myself, and Red Robin can handle this. Robin, enter the bedroom and attempt to wake Y/n up. I fear that if Levi wakes up he will start crying and we don’t need him to draw attention to their escape.”

“I don’t think you truly understand my pain Mr. Grayson, But I shall give you a small taste.” Insomniac chuckled, placing his hand on Dick’s forehead.

Dick’s eyes quickly fell, placing himself in darkness for a few moments. The air became chilly, making him shiver.

When his eyes opened, he was outside a tall building in Bludhaven. He was surrounded by other onlookers as the police tried to keep them away from the building. Dick looked around trying to get an idea of what was going on.

“The Joker is in there! He took several people hostage!” He heard someone cry into a phone.

Dick’s heart dropped, and he rushed forward, searching his jacket pockets for his police badge. When he came up empty, he still pushed forward, looking around for Batman or any hero. He had no idea where his Nightwing suit was, but he was willing to go into that building without it because he knew Y/n was in there.

He quickly whipped out his phone, dialing Bruce’s number, it going straight to voicemail. Next, he tried Jason, this call was also ignored. Even Alfred, Tim, and Damian’s phone went straight to voicemail. He once again called Bruce, being met with the voicemail message he yelled into the phone.

“B! Please tell me that you’re on your way to this bank in Bludhaven, Y/n’s in there. B, the love of my life is in there and I have no idea where Levi is. Please hurry.”

He wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve, before attempting to get the attention of one of the officers. All of them wouldn’t let him get a word in, no matter how much he tried to convince them of his rank.

His blood ran as cold as the air around him when he heard two shots ring out. He fell to the ground, his ability to breathe stopping. He clutched his chest through his shirt, letting silent sobs fall from his mouth. As he looked back up, he saw the silhouettes of his family darting into the building.

Dick didn’t know when the crowd left, cradling their loved ones in their arms. He didn’t know when the sun finally set. Dick didn’t realize cowl clad Batman, attempting to grab his attention. Dick was frozen in time.

Jason managed to maneuver his body into a secluded space, where the family could speak to him. Tim was already there with a very distraught Damian, who was clutching onto his suit, soaking the material with his tears.

“Where’s Levi?” Dick whispered before his head shot up, “Where’s Levi?”

“He’s at home with Alfred.” Jason’s voice was strangled, seeming to hold back tears.

When Bruce arrived to join the family, he laid a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Dick was reminded of the night at the circus, flashes of his parents' bodies appeared in his mind.

“She was gone before we arrived.” He sighed, “I am so sorry Dick.”

“You should have been faster!” Dick snapped, shaking Bruce’s hand off his shoulder. “That was the mother of my child, the love of my life. If you were faster, she would still be in my arms!” Dick yelled, his tears a mix of despair and anger.

Dick could hear his name being yelled, but he couldn’t care less. He fell back onto the ground, letting the tears fall down his face. Before he could let a scream burst out of his mouth a sharp hit landed on his cheek.

* * *

“Nightwing!” Batman’s face appeared before him, the setting changing to the rundown, dingy house that Insomniac resided.

“Where’s Y/n?” He asked, not bothering to wipe his tears.

“She’s safe, Red Hood is taking her and Levi back to the cave along with Robin. Red Robin is taking Adams to Arkham.”

Dick fell back in the chair, wiping the tears that had fallen. “Fuck B, he made me watch her die. I need to see her and Levi.”

The ride back to the cave seemed longer than usual as Dick’s mind raced with thoughts. The moment the batmobile parked, he threw himself out of the vehicle and ran immediately to join the rest of the family.

“Y/n are you hurt? Is Levi okay? Did he do anything to hurt either of you? Are you--” the stream of questions falling from his mouth was stopped by Y/n’s laugh.

“Yes Dick, I’m okay. Levi’s just fine.” She smiled widely at him, pointing to the toddler in Jason’s arms, currently wearing his helmet.

“Who’s that?” Levi asked, trying to see from underneath the clunky object obstructing his view.

“Jay take that thing off of him please,” Y/n laughed again, making Dick’s heart flutter.

Before his mind could stop him, he wrapped his arms around her, hiding his face in her hair. He took shaky breaths, tightening his hold on her. After a moment of assumably shooing Tim and Damian away, and pleading with Jay to leave them alone for a moment, she hugged him back.

“What’s on that mind of yours, Dick?” She whispered after they sat in silence for a minute.

“B-baby, he-fuck- he made me think you were dead. And I know you love Jason but I cannot go another moment without telling you that I am absolutely in love with you.” He pulled back, holding her shoulders. “The thought that you died without knowing that crushed me. I fucked up when I broke up with you. I fucked up when i didn’t answer your messages. You don’t have to say that you love me back, I just need you to know.”

“Dick,” Y/n sighed, “I did love you, hell I still do, but it’s not the kind of love you want from me. You were my first love, and part of my heart will always belong to you, but I love Jason. Jason is the one for me, at one point I did think it was you, but I have never felt this way about someone the way I feel about Jay. You will always have part of my heart, and it may be because of Levi, but Dick, I want you to be happy with the person that’s meant for you. I am not that person.”

Dick pulled away, wiping his eyes, and nodding with a watery smile. He then turned to change and cry some more.

Y/n stood staring after him for a moment, hating the way her chest hurt when she saw him cry. She was startled out of her daze when Jason placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay love?” he pushed the hair out of her face, caressing her cheek.

“Yeah,” she placed her hand on top of his, leaning into his touch. “I just hate making him upset.”

“I know babe. You’re too sweet for this world.” He kissed her forehead. “But I want you to know that you’re the one for me too Y/n. You’re my happy ending. I have never felt the way I do about anyone but you baby doll.”

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, one hand on the nape of her neck and the other on her hip. 

“You asshole, you were listening in,” She smiled when they finally pulled away. Y/n landed a playful hit on his arm.

He shrugged, “Gotta make sure you weren’t planning to leave me at the altar.”

They both laughed before Jason pulled her to their room, allowing his brother to watch their child.

Dick walked out into the tv room, seeing Damian wrapped around a sleeping Levi. The two were fast asleep, but clinging onto each other. Dick stopped for a moment to enjoy the moment, wondering if he had stayed with Y/n, would Damian come over and have sleepovers with his son every weekend? Would Damian play with his nephew as Y/n made breakfast and Dick rolled out of bed?

Dick’s longing was broken by Tim’s throat clearing. Tim pretended to not notice the red and puffy eyes on his older brother.

“You know Damian has been protective over Levi since Y/n was pregnant? It’s actually pretty cute, but I wouldn’t tell him that, he’ll get mad”.

“Wait really?” Dick chuckled, imagining Damian holding a knife to anyone who dared to enter pregnant Y/n’s space.

“Yeah dude, there’s this one time..."

* * *

_ “You’re with child?” Damian questioned sitting on the couch in front of Jay, Tim, and Y/n. “Who's the father?” _

_ “It’s Dick, but he won’t answer the messages or calls I send him. I’ll be moving into the Manor to have some type of help when the baby arrives.” _

_ “Oh, okay.” He paused before glaring at Tim and Jason. “You fools are making her stand up for this? Here Y/n sit beside me since my brothers are incompetent.” _

_ “Dami, I don’t need to be sitting and resting all the time, the baby is barely bigger than a lime right now.” Y/n ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. “Thanks for worrying, I still have 28 more weeks until the baby is born.” _

_ Jason stepped forward to place a hand on her tummy. He was stopped by Damian slapping his hand away.  _

_ “Do not touch Y/n. You’ll hurt her.” _

_ “No I won’t!” _

_ “Yes you will Todd.” _

* * *

“It only got worse when he was born,” Tim laughed, “Kid was like a hawk around him.”

* * *

_ Damian’s body was stiff, his arms holding the blue burrito while he glared at the newly born baby.  _

_ Everyone else in the hospital room was gazing upon him with weary eyes. No one could pinpoint why they were uneasy but Damian’s angry expression made the vibe in the room dark. _

_ “Dami?” Y/n questioned from the bed, sitting up with Jason beside her. _

_ “Why is he asleep?” Damian questioned the new mother. “It’s rude to be asleep when I want to talk to him”. _

_ “He’s been through a lot today, he was born and he had to meet a lot of new people.” Y/n smiled, “Plus newborn babies sleep most of the time Dami.” _

_ “Plus he spent a while with Tim so you know he’s bored, not even a week old and he’s already done with his uncle.” Jason chuckled, pulling Y/n into his side. _

_ “Hey!” Tim’s eyebrows creased, along with his arms crossing, angry. _

_ “If either of you wakes up my baby I swear to Diana that only one Wanye son will be leaving this hospital uninjured, and it will be Damian.” Y/n scolded. _

_ “I think Y/n already has a handle of parenting because of you three.” Bruce laughed, pulling Levi from Damian’s arms, a sad hum meeting his ears. _

_ “When he wakes up tomorrow Dami you can hold him first.” Y/n smiled, holding her arms out for a hug from Damian. _

_ He dived into her arms, nuzzling his face into her neck. _

_ “You won’t forget about me right?” He whispered in her ear. _

_ “Dami, of course not.” She held him at arm’s length, running a hand through his hair. “Babies need a lot of attention and care, he may take a lot of my time but I promise you, sweet Damian. That we can still have our movie nights, We will make Jason watch Levi, and I’ll bake with you, and you can always spend time with Levi and me whenever you want. Just remember that I will always love you Dami.” _

_ “Y/n..” His eyes watered, throwing himself back into her arms, “You are the mother I never had.” _

_ Y/n hid her teary eyes in Damian’s hair, holding onto him tightly. _

_ “Visiting hours are over,” Tim spoke up, smiling at the scene in front of him. _

_ “Alright Levi, say bye to your uncles and your grandpa.” Jason looked at the baby in the bassinet. _

_ When Levi Grayson finally left the hospital, Damian demanded to sit by him on the ride to Wayne Manor. Y/n could see the grip that the infant had on Damian’s index finger, and it made her heart melt. _

_ Alfred drove with Bruce in the Passenger’s seat. Jason and Tim sat in the very back, arguing, stopping whenever Y/n glared at the pair. _

_ The first night home was filled with two very nervous boys. One sitting outside in case he was needed, the other laying beside the new mother and the crib. At some point during the night, Damian made his way inside the room and was sleeping between Jason and Y/n. For whatever reason, Jason could sleep soundly with the addition of his baby brother. Meanwhile, Y/n and Jason took turns caring for Levi with each one of his cries during the night.  _


End file.
